Los Pájaros, las Abejas y las Hadas
by Vivi.GC
Summary: Aurora tiene una pregunta importante que al parecer nadie quiere responder. Insinuación de Malora (No leer si Phillip te agrada). Esta es una traducción de The Birds and the Bees and the Fairies de nycz


_Disclaimer/ Renunciar: Cabe aclarar que la obra a continuación presentada no es de mi autoría, solo la tomé con el debido permiso de su autor(a) para traducirla y así mostrarla a aquellas personas que no pueden o no quieren leerla en su idioma original (inglés)._

_Los personajes y demás ideas originales tampoco nos pertenecen, solo los tomamos con fines de recreación y no obtenemos ningún lucro por la realización de esta actividad._

_Igualmente si la quieren publicar por cualquier medio solo pedimos nos den aviso y no traten de adjudicarse la autoría ni el trabajo de traducción, así como no omitir la debida renuncia de derechos aquí presentada._

_Cualquier corrección será bien recibida, al igual como comentarios, reviews y demás._

_Pueden contactar con el autor(a) en: u/5089456/nycz_

_Agradecemos su atención y esperamos lo disfruten._

**LOS PÁJAROS, LAS ABEJAS Y LAS HADAS.**

**Autor: nycz**

**Traduccion: Vivi GC**

La primera vez que Aurora preguntó, tenía 14 y justo acababa de leer un fascinante (aunque algo confuso) libro que sus tías le dieron por su cumpleaños.

Al principio, se mantuvieron ahí quietas, parpadeando como búhos., Entonces Thistlewitt estalló en carcajadas, Flittle encontró algo increíblemente interesante que observar en el techo y Knotgrass huyó a la cocina, murmurando algo acerca de la comida.

Eso no fue muy esclarecedor.

La segunda vez, estaba en los páramos, conversando con Balthazar acerca de los diferentes tipos de suelo. Cuando preguntó, recibió una reacción muy diferente a la que obtuvo de sus tías. Balthazar le contó acerca de semillas, la necesidad de luz solar y mucha agua.

A pesar de la ayuda de Balthazar, sintió que no se podría aplicar en alguien que no fuese un sensible árbol.

Unos pocos meses después de haber sido coronada reina, decidió preguntar de nueva cuenta. Seguramente algunas de las mujeres del castillo sabrían algo. Después de todo era una simple pregunta.

Para su sorpresa, el ama de llaves a la que le preguntó se volvió de un intenso color rojo rábano (remolacha) y le dijo muy severamente que dicha pregunta no era nada por lo que una señorita de propiedad tenía que preocuparse.

Aurora le mostró a la señora exactamente qué tan propia puede ser, arrojando uno de sus terriblemente restrictivos vestidos - ¿Cómo se supone que voy a montar con esto?- en la cara de la sierva.

La gente es ridícula.

La cuarta ocasión, fue mientras vagaba por los terrenos del castillo, con uno de esos guardias personales que sus consejeros habían insistido en que debía tener. Ella hubiera preferido por mucho tener a Maléfica ahí para protegerla, pero dudaba que eso funcionara demasiado bien. Aun había un alto grado de tensión entre hombres y hadas.

El guardia parecía detestar escoltarla todavía más de lo que a ella le molestaba tenerlo siguiéndola por los alrededores. El suspiraba, jadeaba y murmuraba, hacia cualquier cosa excepto expresar su disgusto en voz alta.

Cansada de su pesimista disposición, le preguntó con su más animada e inocente voz. De alguna manera él se las arregló para ahogarse con algo y se excusó, huyendo tan rápido que ella pensó que se le caería la armadura.

La sonrisa victoriosa de Aurora fue ciertamente malvada.

La quinta oportunidad se dio en el Páramo, sentada junto a Maléfica en un acantilado viendo el hermoso paisaje.

-¿Maléfica?

El hada contestó tarareando.

-¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

Silencio

-¿Qué?

Quizás las hadas no tienen bebés. Pero seguramente Maléfica es lo suficientemente sabia para saber cómo es que los bebés humanos vienen al mundo.- ¿Cómo te embarazas?- aclaró- Quiero decir, no tú en particular ¿Cómo se embarazan las humanas?

El sonido ahogado de Diaval graznado hacía eco por el Páramo.

Maléfica echo una mirada cargada de rencor a su sirviente antes de girar su cabeza hacia Aurora. -¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-El Príncipe Phillip siempre insiste que quiere mi mano en matrimonio y que tendremos muchos hijos. Y yo aún no sé cómo quedar embarazada.

-Phillip- dijo Maléfica con el mayor de los desprecios. Su labio curvándose hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué él no te gusta, hada madrina?- preguntó Aurora por molestar. Y no pienses que no me he dado cuenta que tratas de evadir mi pregunta.

-Es sorprendente cómo se las ha arreglado para mantenerse con vida durante todo este tiempo, considerando la poco practica longitud de la espada que carga consigo.

Se corta a sí mismo regularmente. Precisamente la semana pasada se rebanó la oreja- dijo Aurora tranquilamente- No creo que debería estarle permitido portar una espada.

-¿Y aun así consideras estar con él?

-Necesito un heredero ¿No? Él es bueno, si acaso un poco…lento. Él ni siquiera me ha dicho que significa "estar" con él; solo dice algo acerca de dormir juntos, pero yo he dormido contigo y con Diaval muchas veces y no he quedado embarazada- arrugando el ceño por la confusión- ¿Lo estoy?

El graznido de Diaval se convirtió en sonoras carcajadas mientras se doblaba a causa de la risa.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Maléfica lo convirtió en un can.- Regresa cuando te hayas calmado, perro- murmuró y el salió corriendo, respirando con pesadez. Volviendo a lo de Aurora, suspiró- no estás embarazada, Bestia. Tus tías debieron haberte informado acerca de todo esto. Ahora- dijo Maléfica, extendiendo una de sus alas por detrás y alrededor de Aurora, como cada vez que se sentaban cerca la una de la otra- para procrear un niño humano, un hombre y una mujer deben copular.

-¿Copular?

- Los hombres y las mujeres lucen diferentes, especialmente entre las piernas. Los hombres tienen...

-¿Un pene?- ayudo oportunamente Aurora

-Es uno de los nombres que le dan

-Jaja, ya lo sabía. He escuchado a los guardias hablando acerca de eso algunas veces. Parecen bastante interesados en medirlos- Ella frunció el ceño- y de diferentes tipos de prácticas de granja. Nunca entendí que tiene que ver eso con quedar embarazada.

-En cualquier caso- Maléfica continuo, mirando con algo de nausea- el principio básico es ponerlo en el interior de la mujer.

-¿Phillip quiere poner algo- a sí mismo- dentro de mí?- Aurora exclamó disgustada.- ¡Eso es absolutamente detestable! Difícilmente le dejo que me tome de la mano.

-Supongo que es costumbre entre tu gente intimar de esa manera.

Aurora, riendo- Bueno, no pienso dejar que me toque de esa manera. Y puede rogar tanto como quiera.

-Quizás deberías encontrar alguien más adecuado.

Aurora no pareció muy convencida.

-Varias personas encuentran muy agradable hacerlo.

Con eso obtuvo la atención de Aurora- ¿Agradable?

-¿Cómo lo harías de otra manera? La juventud humana es una plaga.

-Estoy segura que yo era maravillosa cuando era una niña- Aurora rio tontamente, picando el costado del hada.

-Tú eras un monstruo, Bestia.

-Oh, calla.

El sol se ponía lentamente, bañando el Páramo en una cálida luz anaranjada. Aurora se movió más cerca de Maléfica, jalando su ala y aprentándola más a su alrededor.

-¿Agradable…como besar a alguien?

-Mucho más que eso- Maléfica murmuró, su voz un poco más baja de lo usual.

-Phillip me besó una vez. No me gustó.

-Phillip es un zoquete.

Aurora rio y le dio un rápido beso a Maléfica en la mejilla- Creo que me gustaría que tú me besaras- susurró antes de con un salto ir a jugar con los trolls del fango.


End file.
